This application is for continuing institutional grant designed to provide doctoral and postdoctoral research training in communicative disorders and sciences. The proposed program will provide research training to individuals who have developed a research interest in communication disorders and sciences; they may come from the disciplines of speech-language pathology, speech science, audiology, biology, physics, psychology, neuropsychology, linguistics, or engineering. Training is designed to prepare trainees to become active and responsible members of the scientific community. Hands-on apprenticeship training will be provided in three interrelated areas: 1) Speech Production, Development, and Disorders: Lifespan Perspective (with special attention to sensorimotor processes in speech, and speech disorders from development through aging); 2) Language Structure, Development, and Disorders: Single Language and Crosslinguistic Studies (including studies of aphasia, specific language impairment, and American Sign Language); and 3) Peripheral and Central Processing of Speech and Non-speech Acoustic Stimuli (with special reference to otoacoustic emissions and cochlear modeling). Participating faculty routinely collaborate on projects that cut across these research areas; trainees will have similar opportunities through their required research projects and the membership of their advisory committees. Advanced courses are available in communicative disorders, research design, statistics, neuroscience, biology, engineering, and linguistics. However, the main purpose of the draining program is to provide intensive interactive research experience, leading toward establishment of successful independent clinical investigators. Predoctoral trainees are selected from those admitted to the Graduate Program. Postdoctoral trainees are recruited nationally by advertisements and electronic posting. Both groups are supported by training funds for two years of research training. Predoctoral trainees can expect an additional two years of funding from departmental, fellowship, and research grant sources. Criteria for selection includes evidence of competence for and commitment to a research career.